


Lumberjack Steve

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine seeing bearded!Steve again after Civil War





	Lumberjack Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the Infinity War trailer a year ago and I couldn't get bearded!Steve out of my mind.

[beardedchrisevans](https://tmblr.co/ZPvpor2SUA1YS)

A shiver went through your body as soon as your eyes set on Steve.

You blinked. “Wow, you … look different.”

The corners of his mouth twitched with amusement. “It’s the beard.”

A wry smile was displayed on your lips. “I doubt it’s just that.”

“You mean the fact that it’s basically the end of the world?”

“Yeah, that could be it.” You shrugged your shoulders. 


End file.
